1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polymer electrolyte for a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries, which are high performance secondary batteries with the highest energy density among commercially available secondary batteries, may be used in various fields such as electric vehicles.